You May Now Kill the Bride
You May Now Kill the Bride is the fourteenth episode in season six of . Synopsis The CSIs investigates the death of a bride which leads them to a strip club for investigation. As more investigation goes on, the CSIs finds out the bride may not be the target by the killer. Plot Susan Alston is about to marry baseball star Greg Tanner in an outdoor wedding on a beautiful Miami day when a gunshot rings out, instantly killing Susan. Tanner's bodyguard, Duane Cross, rushes him away in a Rolls Royce. While the CSIs process the scene looking for the shell casing, Tripp chases down Duane, who hits the detective with the front of his car. Tanner tells Horatio that he blames himself for Susan's death--he believes an obsessed fan killed her, thinking Tanner was breaking up "the team"--his baseball partnership with fellow bad boy Russell Brooks. Calleigh finds evidence that Duane's gun has been fired, but she can't tell how recently. Alexx discovers that Susan had glitter paint under her fingernails, leading Delko and Calleigh to check out the strip club where Tanner had his bachelor party. Lexa Knowles directs them to the stripper who danced for them, Kelly Chapman, who tells Delko that she didn't fight with the bride-to-be--she danced for her. Calleigh finds a bullet in the wall and learns that Duane fired a shot when he found the strippers chasing after hundred dollar bills the baseball players were throwing towards them. When Alexx discovers the bullet that killed Susan ricocheted and fragmented, the CSIs realize Susan wasn't the intended target. Calleigh and Delko return to the scene and find the remains of the bullet wrapped around a diamond from the veil. Calleigh determines the diamond is a fake, but the veil's designer insists the veil was real and uses a GPS tracker installed in the veil to trace it, leading Horatio and Tripp to sports agent Alan Farris, who has the real veil in his trunk. He claims he held the veil hostage to get money Greg Tanner owed him, but Tanner had a fake veil made instead of paying him. Farris denies any involvement in Susan's death, but the CSIs bring him in. Lexa Knowles calls Delko back to the strip club, imploring him to help her catch a patron who used a fake credit card and skipped out on a twenty thousand dollar bill. Delko runs the print the club took and finds it's a match to Russell Brooks, who has quite a lengthy rap sheet. Delko confronts the arrogant baseball player, arresting him for credit card fraud and telling him he's going to pay Lexa back. In the lab, Tripp finds Calleigh running a test for GSR. Both are surprised when she discovers it on his pant leg. Tripp recalls Duane's car hitting him in the leg earlier that day, and a closer examination of the car reveals a gun mount on the carriage. The killer was able to fire the weapon remotely. Duane denies any knowledge of the gun mount under his car, and the mystery deepens when Calleigh and Delko use a laser to determine the killer's real target and discover it was in fact Kelly Chapman, the stripper from the bachelor party. Calleigh questions Kelly, who is shocked to learn she was the intended victim. She reveals the reason why: she has photos of Greg Tanner in women's underwear. Calleigh confronts Greg, and shows him how the gun mount can reverse dial the cell phone that triggered it. With Tanner in front of her and Russell, Duane and Farris just outside, Calleigh dials. Russell's phone is the one that rings: after Kelly threatened Greg with exposing the photos, Tanner asked Russell to take care of her. Tanner meant talk to Kelly, but Russell had other a different idea. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Rich McDonald as Greg Tanner * Warren Kole as Russell Brooks * Jarrod Ray Bunch as Duane Cross * Brook Kerr as Lexa Knowles * Torrey DeVitto as Kelly Chapman * Jelly Howie as Susan Alston * David Hunt Stafford as Minister * Fabiana Udenio as Amanda Ravaro * Ken Marino as Alan Farris * Coco Maria Schneider as Club Waitress See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes